Wuzzles
The Wuzzles is an upcoming 2D animated fantasy-adventure film released by Walt Disney Pictures and Blue Sky Studios. Based on the 1985 tv series under the same name. Synopsis The Wuzzles features a variety of short, rounded animal characters (each called a Wuzzle, which means to mix up). Each is a roughly even, and colorful, mix of two different animal species (as the theme song mentions, "livin' with a split personality"), and all the characters sport wings on their backs, although only Bumblelion and Butterbear are seemingly capable of flight. All of the Wuzzles live on the Isle of Wuz. Double species are not limited to the Wuzzles themselves. From the appleberries they eat to the telephonograph in the home, Characters * Bumblelion (voiced by TBD): Half bumblebee and half lion, Bumblelion is mostly lion in appearance. He is a short, squat orange furred creature with a pink mane, fuzzy antennae, a lion's tail, small insect wings, and horizontal brown stripes up his tummy. He lives in a beehive, likes sports, is courageous, and has a crush on Butterbear. He is said to be the sort who "rushes in where angels fear to tread". He and Eleroo are best friends. * Butterbear (voiced by TBD): Half bear and half butterfly, Butterbear is mostly bear in appearance. She has yellow fur with a white tummy, larger wings than the other Wuzzles, and short antennae with flowers on their ends. She is a keen gardener who is gentle and patient despite the crazy adventures of her friends. * Eleroo (voiced by TBD): Half elephant and half kangaroo. One of the larger Wuzzles, Eleroo is purple, with the body shape and tail of a kangaroo and an elephant's trunk and ears. He has a horizontally striped pouch (despite the fact that pouches are found only on female kangaroos). Eleroo has trouble remembering what he stores in his pouch. He is sweet, but accident/disaster prone. He and Bumblelion are best friends. * Moosel (voiced by TBD): Half moose and half seal. Moosel is the smallest Wuzzle. He is blue and purple, and has antlers and flippers. Moosel has a vivid imagination, which makes him believe in monsters. He is the youngest of the Wuzzles. He and Rhinokey are best friends. * Hoppopotamus (voiced by TBD): Half rabbit, half hippopotamus. She is called Hoppo by her friends. Hoppo is the largest Wuzzle. She is a hippopotamus with a rabbit's ears, buck teeth and a fluffy tail. She has blue fur with a purple tummy, and she loves to sing and act. Hoppo is a pushy demanding diva, but she can be sweet. However, when toughness is called for (particularly in dealing with the regular villain, Crocosaur), she is the toughest Wuzzle of all. Hoppo has a crush on Bumblelion, but Bumblelion has his heart set on Butterbear. * Rhinokey (voiced by TBD): Half rhinoceros and half monkey, Rhinokey is mostly monkey in appearance. Rhinokey is a Wuzzle who has a rhino-like snout with a horizontal-stripped horn, pink fur, and rhino-like legs. He is in a posture that is very much like that of a monkey's. Rhinokey is a fun-loving, happy-go-lucky prankster. He loves to play practical jokes. He can be obnoxious, but he loves his friends. Rhinokey is Moosel's best friend. * Crocosaur (voiced by TBD): Half crocodile, half dinosaur, and the main villain of the show. Crocosaur (normally referred to as just Croc in the series) is bad-tempered, lazy, vile, ignorant, a bully, and does anything to get what he wants. He always wants the best of what the Wuzzles have, but does not want to apply the effort to acquire it himself. ** Brat (voiced by TBD): Half wild boar, half dragon, and Crocosaur's chief sidekick. Brat sputters, raspberries, cries, laughs, yells, growls, and grunts in his speech, but Crocosaur understands what he is saying. Like Crocosaur, he is very lazy and has a strong dislike towards the Wuzzles coupled with a desire to have the best of what they have without applying any effort towards acquiring it. As his name implies, Brat is very bad tempered and is often shown throwing tantrums when he does not get his own way. He is also greatly lacking in intelligence, and his incompetence often sees himself and Crocosaur falling victim to their own devices, which in turn occasionally sees the two of them falling out. ** Flizard (voiced by TBD): Half frog, half lizard, and Crocosaur's other sidekick. Flizard is not particularly intelligent, but he means well and is more amiable in his manner than either Crocosaur or Brat, and relatively more tolerant of the Wuzzles, but nevertheless very loyal to Crocosaur; on occasions where Crocosaur and Brat fall out, it is often left to Flizard to try and patch things up between them. His character essentially emphasizes tolerance of others who one is not particularly close to, while staying loyal to one's friends regardless of whether their plans are morally right or not. Television series A television series based on the film The Wuzzles (Season 2) is in development. It will be the second season of the original 1985 series and feature characters and elements from the film.